Muerte y Vida
by Shiro-rq
Summary: historia basada en el manga yaoi, lo he vuelto con los personajes de FT, Lucy como la muerte y Natsu como vida, por que cuando Lucy se enamora de Natsu, no sabe que hacer ni como describir sus sensaciones, pero que pasa si Natsu odia a Lucy sin saber como descibir también todo lo que siente cada vez que ve a Lucy. Leanlo, no se me ocurre como describirlo pero es muy bueno. Rating T


**Hola, esta historia esta basada en el manga de yaoi mas casa sola igual a mi mundo perfecto, lo único que yo hice fue ponerlo con los personajes de fairy tail.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA Y LA HISTORIA NO SE BIEN DE QUIEN ES PERO EN CUANTO LO SEPA LES DIRE.**

-Conejo- Dialogo.

 _-Conejo- Pensamiento._

-Conejo- Flashback.

 **-conejo- Descripciones.**

 **Capitulo 1. Conociendo a la muerte-**

-Esa soy yo-

-Si-

-¿Estoy muerta?-

-Tan muerta como un pedazo de filete bien cocido-

-¿Eres la muerte?

-Si la inigualable y única- _maldito baño ni siquiera puedo estar de pie._ **Nuestra muerte era una escultural rubia de ojos cafes, pero no demostraba tanto sufrimiento ni siquiera estando frente a un fantasma.** – sentándome en el suelo entre un retrete y un cadáver todo hinchado… creeme, tampoco es mi prototipo de majestuosa grandeza… al menos lo hiciste bien, hay que cortarse las venas a lo largo, no a lo ancho para llamar la atención, esos idiotas- **pone su mano cubriendo su boca. -** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿… por que tendría que decírtelo?-

-bueno, en vista de que soy la única que puede escucharte y verte- _ew, una navaja ensagrentada_ **. Mientras tomaba la navaja en sus manos.** \- si quieres hablar, quejarte, decir groserías, etc. Esta es tu única oportunidad…-

\- mi novio de 3 años me traicio y se metio con otra chica llamada Celia. Ese imbécil… le di todo, mi corazón, mi tiempo, mi preocupación, mi dinero… mi VIDA, pensé que todo iba de maravilla, hasta que un dia, mientras estaba de compras en otro distrito, lo vi en una cafetería, besándose y acaramelado con esa mujer. Lo confrente por eso, el lo negó todo y me llamo loca y psicópata, pero cuando lo presione con arrogancia lo admitió todo… había estado saliendo con Celia por lo menos por un año, incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de acusarme de ser extremadamente posesivo e insoportable de pegote y eso me hizo enfermar-

 _-Caray, otra de esas historias…- pensó Lucy, también conocida como la muerte._

-me aplastaron el corazón, era como una cascara vacia asi que me suicide… pero ahora soy un fantasma, puedo hacer su vida MISERABLE como el lo hizo con la MIA-

 **Se levanta –** lo siento, aquí es donde debo poner un limite- **toco su cabeza y la chica comenzó a volverse pequeñas burbujas hasta que una pequeña mariposa apareció –** los muertos no deben interferir con los vivos, además a el le quedan dos días.-

 **Se ve por la calle a un hombre salir de una joyería con un anillo en mano, mientras silba,** \- a Celia le va a encantar esto – **cuando dos niños lo empujan y provoca que el anillo caiga a la calle, cuando se agacha por el anillo pasa un camión y PLAFF (** N/A: se lo merecia).

FIN CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 2. "Vida".

 **En un pequeño bosque se puede ver unos pequeños pies envueltos en unos tacones color negro caminar, luego observamos una silueta de una mujer con el cabello corto, que se movia con el viento, al igual que la túnica de color negro que ondeba al viento. Nuestra silueta misteriosa resulta ser Lucy, la Muerte, en eso se detiene en un pequeño campo de flores y toma una** -que bonita flor- **en eso se da cuenta que se encuentra otra silueta, un joven musculoso de cabello rosa que solo viste un pequeño pantalon bombacho de color rojo y un chaleco del mismo color, asi como una bufanda blanca que parecen escamas de dragon, este chico se encuentra viendo una de las ramas del árbol, donde se encuentra un nido de pajaros, del que esta naciendo un pequeño pájaro.**

 **-¡** Bienvenido al mundo!- **dijo el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras suelta un pequeña risa. –** hora de…- **se da cuenta de la presencia de Lucy.**

 **-** hola- **dijo Lucy mientras movia la mano como salud, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Natsu al darse cuenta que la persona que se encontraba era Lucy se enoja y se teletransporta para irse. Lucy solo se deprime y toma la pequeña flor que había dejado en el pasto -** ¿Cuánto crees que me odie florecita?... estoy de acuerdo-

FIN CAPITULO 2.

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA 21-12-16

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: SEGÚN QUE TAN BIEN SE ACEPTADA LA HISTORIA.

FINAL DE LA HISTORIA: INDEFINIDO.

ES MUY POSIBLE QUE SI ES MUY LARGA YO LE DE UN FINAL UN POCO ANTES, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, BUSCARE AL AUTOR PARA DAR SU NOMBRE COMO SE MERECE, LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ESTA EN INGLES, ASI QUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR A QUE SALGA Y TRADUCIRLA.

SI DESEAN LEER LA ORIGINAL, SE ENCUENTRA EN LA PAGINA DE YAOI MAS (SIGNO) CASA SOLO IGUAL A (SIGNO)MI MUNDO PERFECTO.


End file.
